El problema de Kenny
by Fiilos Tucker
Summary: Kenny se siente harto de todo y decide grabar un video.


**Disclaimer:** South Park le pertenece a Trey Parker & Matt Stone

Título: El problema de Kenny

**Resumen:** Kenny se siente harto de todo y decide grabar un video antes de suicidarse.

**Advertencias:** Depresión, Suicidio, Angst (?), Drama (?), Humor xD.

**Pareja(s):** N/A

**Escrito por:** Fiilos Tucker

**Inspirado por:** El capítulo de "Coon vs. Coon And Friends" y Kenny en sí…

**Comentarios:** ._. Me quedé pensando sobre cómo vive Kenny sabiendo el hecho de que no puede morir. Fue algo extraño pero la inspiración me estaba rogando que lo hiciera. En fin… TENÍA QUE HACERLO ;_; me sentí mal por él. No sé qué tal les parezca.

* * *

><p>La cámara enfocaba al rubio; su ojo derecho tiene un moretón, su ojo izquierdo también pero no tan marcado mientras que su nariz sangraba. El hilo de color carmesí llegaba hasta su labio inferior. Dejó escapar un suspiro y apartó su vista de la cámara. Resopló y volvió a verla.<p>

-Hola a todos.- Se encogió de hombros y volvió a acomodarse- Los que están viendo esto y los que se molestan en tomar el tiempo para escuchar… Soy Kenny, como obviamente pueden ver.

Se acomodó el anorak y se tomó un poco de tiempo para hablar.

-Usualmente no hablo mucho pero cuando lo hago saben que es importante… supongo…Es que verán… tengo este…Um… amigo que tiene un amigo que vive con la mamá de ese amigo, a la cual se tira cada viernes después de clases, quien solía ser una prostituta que estaba en la esquina de la calle pasando los camiones…- Kenny hizo una pausa y asintió un poco con la cabeza- Bueno ese no es el punto… Su primer problema es que él es un superhéroe. Y por ser un superhéroe tiene que salvar a la gente, tiene que salvar al mundo, tiene que hacer todo porque todos dependen de él y la única razón por lo que lo hace es porque tiene poder…

Kenny volteó a ver a la cámara, sus ojos estaban algo vidriosos.

-Un poder secreto. Un poder que…- Su voz se quebró un poco- nadie puede saber… Nadie…- se aclaró un poco la garganta y continuó- Y la razón por la cual nadie puede saber es porque nadie lo recuerda, incluso si les digo. Así que su problema básicamente es… bueno… Digamos que un día estaba nadando en una alberca con un montón de gente, digo, mi amigo. Mi amigo estaba nadando en una alberca con un montón de gente y um… fue comido vivo. Es más, despedazado, así como suena.- Kenny estaba algo agitado y desvió la mirada- Comido vivo. Se fue completamente. Desapareció. Poof.- Hizo un ademán con las manos de una explosión- "¡Oh Dios mío, mataron a… ese chico!" "¡Hijos de puta!"- Hizo la imitación de Stan y Kyle- Y después, la mañana siguiente despertó en su cama, completamente ileso, usando la misma ropa vieja…- bajó un poco el tono de voz- y sus amigos ni siquiera recordaron que murió. Ni siquiera un pequeño fragmento en sus cerebros. Ni nada.

Kenny resopló y se rascó un poco la cabeza.

-Apuesto que si les cuento esto mañana ni siquiera se van a molestar en recordarlo tampoco, así que… ¿Por qué me molesto en hacer este video?- Se entristeció un poco y bajó un poco la cabeza.

-Enserio, esto realmente apesta. ¿Saben lo que mi amigo quiere? ¿Por la culpa de este "poder" que él tiene?-hizo las comillas con sus manos- Él enserio, enserio quiere morir. Sólo morir. Desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Para siempre. Sin regresar. Sin que nadie olvide que él murió. Nunca más. Y… él ya no puede lidiar con eso… Porque es jodidamente difícil. Es jodidamente difícil lidiar con… eso.- Hizo un énfasis en lo último- Morir y regresar, morir y regresar, morir y regresar, morir y regresar…Eso es todo lo que pasa, digo, lo que le pasa a mi amigo… Mi amigo… Así que una vez mi amigo se fue al infierno, por que a veces se va al infierno o algunas veces va al cielo o algunas veces se va al purgatorio, ya saben pero aún así sigue volviendo. Y cuando estaba en el infierno trató de hacer un trato con Satán. Él estaba así de: "Hey, Satán. Si te dejo hacer todas las cosas que quieras a mi cuerpo ¿me dejas quedarme aquí para siempre sin tener que regresar a la tierra, sin tener que lidiar con toda la gente otra vez, sin tener que preocuparse de salvar al mundo?" Y Satán le pregunto: "¿Cuántos años tienes?" Y este chico estaba: "Bueno tengo… dieciséis."… Sí…

Asintió un par de veces y se quedó pensando.

-Y Satán estaba: "Eres menor de edad, no quiero parecer un pedófilo, eso sería como violarte y blah, blah, blah, soy Satán." Básicamente… él pensó en una idea. Le dijo: "Oye si yo, de alguna manera, pudiera cambiar de edad, tú sabes, con tus poderes mágicos demoniacos o algo, podría hacerlo contigo y quedarme aquí para siempre." Y Satán usó sus poderes, sus poderes mágicos demoniacos o no sé, y él me hizo cosas con su grande y roja verga…- se empezó a reír por lo que acababa de decir- probablemente no sea bueno decir eso en un video pero ya saben que yo siempre digo esas cosas en toda ocasión. Y um… así que- se cerró un poco el anorak y apartó su mirada de la cámara- el trato se cumplió, pero al siguiente día me desperté en mi cama, en la tierra.- se dio cuenta de su error y corrigió- MI AMIGO. Mi amigo se despertó en su cama, en la tierra. Y él se preguntaba: "Oye Satán, ¿qué pasó? Me quitaste mi…Bueno, hice todo lo que me dijiste y sigo aquí en la tierra… ¿Qué carajo pasó? No entiendo." Satán se rió y le dijo: "Te engañé. Porque, tú sabes." No tengo idea de porqué me engañó… Soy un chico bueno.- Kenny apretó los ojos por el error- ¡Perdón! ¡Mi amigo! ¡Mi amigo es un chico bueno! ¡Coño!

Volteó con la mirada de izquierda a derecha y volvió a ver a la cámara.

-Esto hace que me den ganas de explotar. No sé porqué les tuve que decir que yo… bueno, ustedes saben…Así que, mi amigo, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo manejar la situación. Sabía que si se suicidaba no lo iba a remediar por que él volvería otra vez. Creo que el amigo del que les estoy hablando es… um… Mysterion. ¿Lo conocen? Por que él genial.

Kenny se rió de nuevo ante lo que estaba apunto de decir.

-Chicas, si lo ven en la calle levántense la blusa. Estoy seguro de que a él le encantaría.-Se acercó a la cámara- Enserio.- Se volvió a alejar- Háganle: "¡Hey, Mysterion! ¡Eres tan genial por ser un superhéroe!" Y ¡BAM! Les aseguro que el estaría así como: BOING.- Su dedo índice apareció como un resorte- Él estaría todo misterioso en sus misteriosas formas de desenmascarar los misterios del mundo.- Hizo un ademán con sus manos- Y así… ese es su problema. Mysterion no puede morir. Y él enserio desea que él lo pudiera hacer, porque si él pudiera… si pudiera… eso lo haría muy feliz.

Kenny bajó la mirada. Se sentía muy mal.

-Él no tendría que lidiar con eso nunca más. Tener que lidiar con sus amigos, tener que lidiar con su familia disfuncional, tener que lidiar con los problemas que el mundo enfrenta, y para colmo que nadie recuerde… que a nadie le importe… Por que eso es lo que se siente. Eso es lo que se siente cada día. Todos los jodidos días.

Kenny volvió a ver a la cámara. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos otra vez.

-Así que a todos los que están viendo esto háganme un favor. Si ven a Mysterion no sólo se levanten las blusas (aunque a él no le molestaría en absoluto) si no que… denle un abrazo. Tal vez eso es todo lo que quiere… Un abrazo. Tal vez él sólo quiere amor. Tal vez él no puede estar en una relación seria por que si lo hiciera él tendría que romper el corazón de su amante cada día y cuando el volviera su amante ni siquiera recordaría que él murió. Eso es todo lo que les pido. Denle a Mysterion una oportunidad. Una oportunidad de que él es una buena persona. Una oportunidad de vivir, de morir… Y sé que nadie de ustedes va a recordar nada de esto- se rió y apartó la vista de la cámara, una lágrima se resbaló de su mejilla- Después de que… ya saben… yo muera.

Lo siguiente que se ve es que se pone en negro la pantalla. Después un disparo y un cuerpo que cae al suelo se escucha y se detiene la grabación.

* * *

><p><strong>Patético ¿cierto? e_e pero ._. quería publicarlo... Reviews?<strong>


End file.
